


These things you do to me

by Nami



Series: These things [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, solo!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's interesting how many things about Kagami Kise memorized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These things you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it because I need – desperately – smutty KagaKise. If you want to write smutty KagaKise, DO IT. I’ll read it, write a comment and love you forever.  
> Thanks to user Ryouta-aomine (tumblr), who beta-ed this fic. Thank you, darling <3

**These things you do to me**

 

Despite playing two matches today – okay, maybe the second one was a joke – Kise isn’t sleepy. He isn’t even tired. His team’s play against Seirin is showing itself in his head again and again as if someone pressed some kind of a ‘replay’ button in his mind. The rush and excitement, the nervous atmosphere, the sweat and laughter and the cries after scoring points…! All of those things make Kise unable to fall asleep. The green numbers on the blonde’s watch show that it’s already past 1 am, but Ryouta cannot stop thinking, cannot stop remembering how good a play it was, how amazing he was feeling while playing against Kurokocchi and then with him. And there was also Kagami…

With a groan, Kise turns onto his side. That loud-mouthed red-head cannot leave his thoughts alone. The teenager didn’t even know how many things about Kagami he memorized; the way Kagami moved on court wasn’t surprising, because remembering an opponents’s movements is something natural for Kise. Yet, he summons up the Serin’s ace’s steps with unusual accuracy and quality. It’s almost like watching an HD movie.

But besides learning by heart the red-head’s play, Kise also memorized the way he wiped off the sweat from his forehead with Seirin’s jersey, how he’d drink water from the bottle, how he laughed after getting the last, final points, how his eyes were squinting dangerously: two narrow slits of pure, hot magma observing Kise, challenging him. It was an addicting, breathtaking sight. Shit, he even remembers how Kagami scratched his nose after they beat those punks in the match…

“Shit,” whispers Kise, feeling first spikes of arousal in his belly, his dick hardening slowly. At the same time he sees one of times when Kagami dunked, his muscular arms throwing ball forcefully into basket and hears that deep voice, saying “ _How about being my opponent for a bit, Ikemen-kun?”._ At that time it pissed him off, but now… Now that statement sounds good, a little dark, like a promise...

With a moan, Kise slides his hand under his boxers, biting his bottom lip. He is hard already from just thinking about Kagami, about that well-built body and the harsh tone he uses with that deep voice of his. The teenager pushes down his underwear and starts stroking himself slowly, teasingly; the memory of Kagami alive in his mind and he groans again, louder this time and licks fingers of his other hand, imagining it to be the red-heads’ flesh. Oh yes… Kise arches his back, now sucking on his fingers, imagining what Kagami would do to him… Would he make him suck him off first? Push him down, onto his knees, mock him for not being a good enough “miracle” before grabbing the blond by his hair and ordering him to pleasure him? Would he?

Kise whimpers around his fingers, the fantasy of Kagami being in bed just like was – is – on a court – energetic, fast, rough, _dominant_ \- making him go wild. His hips are bucking and he is thrusting into his slick from pre-cum hand, his mind occupied with imagining Kagami taking the lead, pinning him to the bed and pulling his legs apart before fucking him with long, hard thrusts.

‘ _What’s the matter? Do you want me to move faster?..._ ’

The red-head’s voice is a low purr in Kise’s imagination, a sweet poison. Ryouta turns, laying on his stomach and biting his pillow to muffle any moans… _screams_ that are coming out from his throat at this point. He manages to slow down his movements, torturing himself along with Kagami who tortures him in his fantasy, whose hands are stroking his sides slowly, before gripping his hips, hard, before that voice speaks again ‘ _Well, Ryouta?_ ’ and he moves his hips slightly, just enough to brush Kise’s prostate and Ryouta whimpers again, because this is too much, his own fantasy is going to kill him…

The Kaijo’s ace is fucking his own mattress now, gripping sheet hard enough to rip it. The Taiga in his mind is taking him again fast, whispering into his ears how much he wanted this, how much Kise’s body turns him on, how much he needs to take him, fuck him, make him moan and beg… The blond closes his eyes, feeling that he is close, oh so close to an orgasm, his penis painfully hard and he cannot stop moaning now, thrusting his hips even faster, stroking himself in the way he likes the most, Kagami’s hot breathe ghosting over his skin…

He comes with a cry, harder than few last times. The orgasm is spreading through his body like a wave and it lasts, doesn’t end and Kise sobs, for a moment terrified it won’t end, Kagami’s laughter ringing in his ears…

The end comes abruptly, crushing his bones and stopping breathing for a second, while his heart is racing like a crazy.

Kise lays without moving for a few long minutes, spent, breathing heavily. It was… good. Gods, when was the last time he had such good time with only his hands and imagination? Yes, Kagami’s play turned him on, but that was almost too much. Would the real Kagami behave like the one in his fantasy? Would he try to make Ryouta beg? The teenager remembers then how Taiga was looking at him whole match, how his body was trembling during the game, his muscles moving smoothly, the red-head’s fast and furious play, his powerful dunks as if to remind everyone how strong he is and the blond thinks that yes, Kagami would make him beg and _enjoy_ it.

Ryouta stands up, wincing at the sight of white spot on his sheet. The cum already dried, making moving his legs painful. Well, he will have to wash this thing in the morning. He really doesn’t want his mother or sisters to find it…

Interestingly enough, Kise isn’t even ashamed of using Kagami to masturbate. He often fantasize about other people – Midorima and his glasses shouldn’t be that sexy – so it’s not a big deal. And after that one time of imagining Kuroko and Aomine…

This thought makes him pause in his searching for clean sheet in his wardrobe. Ryouta’s dick actually twitches when he thinks about what Aomine _with_ Kagami would do to him. Both power forwards have very similar personalities, both of them would fight for dominance before deciding that they can just fuck Kise together and…

Maybe he will change sheets in a moment. Or two.

 

 _Fin_.


End file.
